


Our kingdom of diamonds

by Kai_lui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Jun is kinda a dick but he’s also not, Kinda sad but happy, M/M, Prince Jun - Freeform, Wonwoo is vibing, chan is really sick, gyuhao friendship, im sorry chan, theif!Minghao, verkwan are comedy Reliefe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_lui/pseuds/Kai_lui
Summary: Junhui is a prince and Minghao is a poor boy who steals to survive to support his makeshift family and pay for Chan’s treatmentOne day they meet and Junhui demands to marry Minghao against the boys wishesWill Minghao fall in love the prince or will he leave
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Our kingdom of diamonds

„Prince Junhui!“

„PRINCE JUNHUI!“

„YOUNG MASTER JUNHUI!“

Jun snickered as he snuck out of the palace after finishing his classes.  
He put a cloak over his head and checked to make sure he had his pouch of coins again. He couldn’t make the mistake of leaving the castle with no money like last time  
Being a prince isn’t as amazing as it seems like the countless classes and endless expectations also the lack of freedom. Jun was a hyperactive person he couldn’t care being stuck in a room all day

Well luckily he escaped this time and now he was in the market place walking around until he caught sight of his favourite place to hang out as well as his best friend 

„Ah...Prince Junhui...snuck out again?“ Wonwoo asked a bit amused 

„Please stop calling me that and duh I hate it there“ Jun rolled his eyes

„Let’s Trade places then“ Wonwoo smiled 

Wonwoo was born in a poor family and was only raised by his mother. He now works at his families book and stationary store 

„Trust me if that was possible i would do it in a heartbeat“ Jun sighed „how has business been?“ 

„....alright I guess recently the governors have been needing quite a lot of quills and ink...god knows what they’re up to“ Wonwoo muttered 

„Ew...governors they annoy me...minus the Yoons, Jeonghan and his parents are cool“ Jun said

„Yeah he is, how’s he been?“ Wonwoo asked

Before Junhui could answer sudden loud yelling was heard

„STOP YOU DIRTY THEIF!“ one of the royal guards yelled

Junhui quickly pulled his cloak back up again

„TRY AND CATCH ME! BET YOU CAN‘T“ A skinny but lean boy with raven hair cut into a mullet taunted the guards as he jumped over various things and ran

Junhui was shocked. 

The boy was....beautiful 

„....oh Minghao...“ Wonwoo sighed as he shook his head

„...minghao?“ Junhui asked

„Yeah that boy over there...xu Minghao notorious thief, never been caught but he’s a good kid“ Wonwoo shrugged 

„How so?“ Jun asked  
He was intrigued by this boy

„He doesn’t keep all the things he’s stolen he shares it or buys food for others who can’t afford it“ Wonwoo smiled warmly „He once bought Jungkook food and gave us some money when things were tough even though the kids struggling too“

Jun was stunned  
The boy was beautiful and so kind, most of the people around him didn’t care for others

„Are you Friends?“ He asked

„Hmmm we chat occasionally“ Wonwoo hummed

„WOAH! Sorry dude“ someone said after accidentally bumping into Jun causing his cloak to shift a bit revealing his face  
„PRINCE JUNHUI?!“

„shhh!“ Jun covered the boys mouth before realising it was Minghao

„Ah Minghao...what did you do this time?“ Wonwoo asked

Minghao held up a silver necklace with emeralds adorning it  
„Stole this from governess Liu“ He laughed before turning to Jun „why’s the prince here?“

„Shhh please don’t Tell anyone“ Jun begged „ I can’t stand being locked up in the palace...“

„I wouldn’t mind it if I had all this gold“ Minghao grinned holding up Jun‘s pouch

„HEY!“ Jun glared

„Shush Your princeness the guards might hear you“ Minghao snickered before jumping on to a wagon passing by „SEE YA LATER HUI!“ He waved

„That-„ Jun glared at the boy

„Save your words you have more Gold“ Wonwoo sighed „besides i told you hes a thief“

„....I think I like that boy“ Jun muttered

„You just met him“ Wonwoo deadpanned 

„And we shall get married“ Jun announced proudly 

„Jun! You literally just met him and he stole your money and now you want to marry him? Take it slow“ Wonwoo said

„It’s called love at first sight and like you said I have more money besides I can’t become king if I don’t have a queen...you know the rules when I get married the crown goes to me“ Jun grinned

„So you just want to marry the boy to be king?“ Wonwoo raised an eyebrow 

„Nooo if that were the case I’d marry any old person but Minghao’s different...it’s like....the entire galaxy is in his eyes“ Jun sighed dreamily

„What If he already has Someone or what if...he just doesn’t like you“ Wonwoo rolled his eyes

„Bullshit“ Jun waved him off „who couldn’t resist me“

„Uh...me“ 

„That’s cause you like my guard Mingyu“ 

„Shut up Jun“

_________________________________

„Yo Soonyoung look at what I scored“ Minghao grinned dumping the contents of Juns stolen pouch on their make shift table 

„Dude...did you rob the king or something?“ Soonyoung asked

Minghao snorted  
„Close, I stole from the prince actually“

„Prince Junhui?!“ Chan asked in shock

„Yup He snuck out the palace and decided to check on us common folk“ Minghao pretended to swoon „what a kind soul“ 

He made sure to leave out the detail that Jun was talking to Wonwoo as he knew his friends would bother the poor boy

Chan rolled his eyes  
„The royals don’t give two shits about us“

„True they just cast us aside and occasionally donate to the hospital to look good“ Soonyoung rolled his eyes

„Not to mention they only donate to the hospital the rich go to not the ones we have to go to“ Minghao sighed 

„Maybe If they did maybe Chan would’ve been well and completely healthy by now“ Soonyoung frowned looking at the younger

„I’ll be fine“ Chan smiled at the two

It broke their heart 

„I promise we will get enough money to get you proper treatment some day channie“ Minghao said

„Yeah!“ Soonyoung nodded

„....I love you guys“ Chan hugged the two „never leave me...let’s always stay together...just us three!“

________________________________

„Mother, father...I will be getting married“ Jun announced putting his fork down

It was currently dinner and the royal family were eating together 

„What?!“ His mother spluttered „that’s marvellous! Who is it?“

The two were very well aware of Jun being bisexual and had no issue with it thankfully 

„Xu Minghao“ Jun smiled 

„Xu.....Is He a new governors son?“ Jun’s father asked

Jun snorted  
„He’s a thief at our local market place“

Mingyu who was standing against the wall of the dining room doing his job nearly choked

However Juns mother did actually choke on her wine

„He’s a what now?“ The King asked

„Hes not rich ok hes a poor boy that steals off the rich and gives it to the poor like Robin Hood...but I love him“ Jun sighed dreamily

„....when did you meet him?“ his mother asked

„Today when I snuck out“

„YOU SNUCK OUT?!“ Jun’s father yelled

„Today?!“ His mother was shocked „Are you sure about this honey?“

„Positive“ Jun nodded

„Um forgive me rudeness of interrupting you your highness’s but...a beggar marrying into the royal family would make headlines also boost the image of the royal family“ Joshua, the royal advisor and the kings assistant, said

Jun mentally cheered for Joshua 

„....Joshua does make a good point“ The king said 

„....well....“ The Queen hummed

„Then it’s decided!“ Jun grinned clapping his hands together before he turned to the guards „go find me Xu Minghao and bring him here!“

Mingyu sighed „yes sir!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is wayyyyy different to the rest of my stories soooo uh tell me if it’s good so I can continue it


End file.
